icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPilot
iPilot is the pilot episode of the Nickelodeon TV show, iCarly. Plot Carly Shay, a 13 year old student in Ridgeway Middle School, gets in trouble by taking the blame for her best friend, Sam Puckett, for photodocking their English teacher Miss Briggs head to a rhinoceros, and she is punished to spend her Saturday at the school's talent show auditions instead of going a concert by her favorite band, Cuttlefish, which she had originally planned to do. Because she was taking the blame for her, she drags Sam to go with her. When Carly goes to borrow her 26-year-old brother and legal guardian and artist, Spencer's, camera, she finds out that he had made it into a squirrel. Because of this, she asks Freddie Benson, her neighbour who has a crush on her, to borrow his camera, but instead, he tries to impress Carly by bringing all of his equipment. When Saturday comes and Freddie and the girls start filming the talent show auditions, they find most of the acts boring. After watching the audition of a boy who looks like Miss Briggs, Carly and Sam make jokes about her "crazy pointy boobs", which Freddie films. Later that night, Carly and Sam wake up at around midnight after falling asleep watching TV and check SplashFace, and find out that Freddie uploaded the video of them joking about Ms. Briggs. Freddie gets dragged out of his apartment by Sam, and they question him angrily. Freddie realizes he accidentally uploaded what he meant to edit out and tries deleting the video, but it will only be removed the following morning. Then, Freddie shows Carly and Sam the positive comments on the video's messageboard, such as: "You guys are hilarious! When's your next show?" "You guys are way better than all that puke on SplashFace." and "We want more!" The following Monday morning, Carly and Sam give a DVD of the auditions (with the comments omitted) to Ms. Briggs, but it turns out Ms. Briggs saw the video. Ms. Briggs then does not allow any of the kids that Carly and Sam nominated to be in the talent show. Carly thinks that it's unfair adults rule the world, so she decides to create a weekly web show, with Carly as the host, Sam as the co-host, and Freddie as their Tech Producer. Freddie comes up with the name "iCarly" and both girls agree with the name. For their first show, they invite all the kids they originally wanted to be in the talent show and let them demonstrate their bizarre talents. The show is an immediate success, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie later have a Crazy Hat party to celebrate it. Trivia *Following this episode, every title for the episodes started with a lower case "i" meaning "internet." However, in most episodes, it is used like it's referring to someone, although in some foreign countries the names are changed. *On iCarly.com this episode is called "iPremiere". *In a book adaption, the author cuts out the pointy boobs part, and replaces it with pointy ears. This is likely because the line is a bit rude for the intended age group. *Sam says each show has a topic, but this tradition ended at some point during the series. *Photodock is a Parody of Photoshop, while SplashFace is a Parody of YouTube. *Sam makes a reference to the book Green Eggs and Ham when she says, "Sam I am", which refers to one of the characters in the book called "Sam I Am", who was just as annoying as Sam. *For some unknown reason, this episode is not aired much- possibly because of the "pointy boobs" scene. Though this may not be the case, because a similar situation was used in iWas a Pageant Girl *Freddie's personality seems to be a bit different in this episode. At the start, he is greatly in love with Carly, while he still loves her in other episodes, he does not act out as strongly he did with her in iPilot. He also seems to hate Sam a lot more in this episode than in others, in iPilot, they are barely even considered friends. *During the filming of this episode, Dan Schneider would laugh at every joke every time to remind the actors to leave a space for the laugh track. *After this episode was completed, it was shown to four groups of 8 eleven year olds in Teaneck, New Jersey. 27 out of the 32 kids gave "iCarly" a grade of 'A' or 'A+'. Production of the show took a six-week hiatus awaiting the results from this focus group. *Mindy Sterling was the only one with a speaking part that changed the way she read her lines with each take. Dan Schneider would have to ask the others to read their lines differently. *Nickelodeon picked up the show for thirteen episodes before this episode was written or even outlined. *This episode aired three hours earlier on The N than it did on Nickelodeon. *Ridgeway's team mascot is, "The Bulldogs." *The first kid from the talent auditions, performs a scene from a French play called, "Là où est ma femme." *The equipment that Freddie used for the talent show auditions were, a 3-chip high-def camcorder with a hyper-cardioid condenser microphone mounted on a carbon fiber tripod with a low-drag fluid head. *Carly and Spencer both live in apartment number 8 at Bushwell Plaza. *Carly, Sam and Freddie all attend eighth grade at Ridgeway. *In this episode we see the Japanese lamp even though Spencer didn't put it together until "iPromise Not to Tell" *The URL www.splashface.com redirects to iCarly.com, as do all URL's. *It is discovered that Carly's father is in the military overseas. He has often been mentioned throughout the series. Quotes Carly: angrily Hi! Sam: Did you get in trouble? Carly: 'Of course I got in trouble! Teachers tend to get upset when you put their heads on the bodies of big, fat animals! Carly: You know, anybody but me would punch you right in the head. Sam: Which is why you are my best friend! Carly: Good to know. Now, why are you mine? Sam: Because I'm a lovable person! kid into his locker Freddie: I am over it! Seriously, I'm in love with you and you just wanna be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain. Sam: Hey, you invited the doof. Carly: Sam... Freddie: Aw, man! I didnt know that was gonna be here! Sam: She. I am a "she", Freddie, as in "girl". Freddie: Oh, sure! Everyone jokes about the white balance 'til the skin tones go magenta! Carly: It's on SplashFace! Sam: Relax; it has only had 27 views. Carly: Oh, good. Carly observes the video Carly: calmly Sam? Sam: Yeah? Carly: THAT'S 27,000! falls off her chair Sam: She's Carly! Carly Shay: She's Sam! Sam: Sam I am! Carly / Sam: at each other Carly, Sam... Sam: Ok, I think they're clear. the iCarly webcast Carly: Okay, this first kid we're gonna show you can take a glass of milk... Sam: -this is so deliciously gross... Carly: -snort the milk up into his nose... Sam: And it's the best thing ever! Carly: And then make the milk squirt out of his eyes! Sam: I wanna MARRY this boy! Cast Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay Tim Russ as Principal Franklin Mindy Sterling as Ms. Briggs Nate Hartley as Jeb Colin Spensor as Wesley Brennan Mejia as Brennan Yubberly Amy Weaver as Evelyn Simon Bernal as Simon Ruffy Landayan 'as Guy #1 '''Lian Moy ' '''Tyger Rawlings '''as Myron '''Logon Jay Stern '''as Contortionist '''Kyle Chavarria Ryan Chowdhury Taryn Davis Vince Deadrick Jr. Dorian Kingi Eli Vargas Jacqueline Wong Yu Jozette Wong Yu =Gallery= View Gallery for this episode here External links *NICK Press - iCarly Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere 101 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images